


i am doll eyes, doll mouth, doll legs

by firsttraintovictoriaville



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Nature Versus Nurture, the SasoDei is more implied and background than anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttraintovictoriaville/pseuds/firsttraintovictoriaville
Summary: Fashion was trendy, a fad, disposable. Fashion was classic, elegant, meant to last forever. That made it no greater form of art in Hako's eyes and considering who made her, she was an authority on what was the best form of art.(or the one where Hako is Sasori and Deidara's clay puppet daughter. No, seriously)
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 14





	i am doll eyes, doll mouth, doll legs

**Author's Note:**

> Is the fact that Boruto gave everyone a canon offspring but the Akatsuki affecting me more than it should? Yes. Is the fact that wine was involved in writing of this fic affected everything about it? Yes. Do I long for more hardcore villains in Boruto? Yes. 
> 
> Title is from Doll Parts by Hole

Fashion was the most underrated form of art. What other art form did you know of that could be both a passing fad and a permanent classic? It was eternal and ephemeral all at once. Fashion told you everything you wanted to know about someone from Renga’s allergy to sleeves because he wanted to show the world and himself where his strength was to Houki’s displays of hero worship towards the Sixth Hokage. Half of Hako’s perception abilities came from her ability to pay attention to what people were wearing. The other half came from her doing what she was made to do. 

She could have made more than triple the amount she made in missions if she got paid for every time someone asked her if she wasn’t too hot in the outfits that she wore. She liked all black clothing- she had been made wearing all black clothing and her hair was equally designed to be as heavy and dark as her clothes. Furthermore, she was never hot. She was a clay puppet. A chakra infused clay puppet created by two nukenin terrorists who intended her to grow up to be a super weapon but a clay puppet nonetheless. The more layers she wore the more she could the fact that her body was never quite as right as that of a human. She was a near perfect creation but the closer you looked the more you saw the near in near perfect. 

She was told that she had spent most of her life in a box-rescued from the wrecks of the Akatsuki.She was told that the ninja who had rescued her thought she was a real live infant and scurried over to the medic nin mumbling about how the Akatuski were truly horrific for kidnapping a newborn and doing who knows what to her. Coincidentally, horrific was also the word that could be used to describe the looks on everyone’s faces when they realized that she was a puppet. So they adjusted the black romper with the red frilly lace collar that had been made for her to wear, pressed their thumb and middle finger to each of her eyelids to make sure they were shut for good, and put her back into the box until they reached the Hokage’s office and had a long discussion on what to do with her. 

She didn’t remember any of it, she was in a box that was shaped like a coffin (being created by terrorists for their criminal organization meant that she had to deal with things like that) and they took her out at the request of Naruto Uzumaki himself who inspired by the overwhelming feel of hope and renewal at seeing his son born wanted to make the world a better one for all children. Even the ones that weren’t real children in the first place. 

And she did look so life-like when they took her out of the box and gave her to the ANBU member that wanted a family of her own with her husband but it was hard for them to conceive. They were making a couple happy and if it turned out that Hako (they got her name from what was written on the soles of her foot. Kuroi Hako. Being created by villains meant that you were created with a sense of humour) was a true weapon of the Akatsuki and nothing could ever change that, her mother could easily have disposed of her. No one ever suspected a thing. They still don’t. They never will. 

“Most puppet users need to use their hands.” Sai-sensei said to her one day after making her, Renga, and Houki fight as many as the loudest beasts he could draw while the three of them had to make as least noise as possible. Intelligence missions meant more undercover work and time spent talking about strategies with various leaders but there was a whole realm of possibilities that could happen while they were getting from Point A to Point B and no matter what came their way they had to react to it quietly as to not compromise the mission. Hako had used Mr. Rabbit to fight off the beats while she went handed each scroll that Renga had popped open from their cases over to Houki who analysed them until he found the one that they had been shown at the start of training as being the scroll that contained the intel that they needed to protect. “You didn’t. It was a very impressive display.” 

That was one thing she liked about having Sai as a leader. He knew how to hand out proper constructive criticism. She told him so and thanked him but she didn’t mention that it was because she was a puppet. He could figure that out for himself, after all he was in on her secret. No use in wasting the breath she pretended to have on mentioning it again. 

“You should go see Kankuro next time he appears in the village or when a mission sends you to Suna. Even he doesn’t have the ability to go chakra string-less.” Sai meant it as a compliment but Hako wondered if he didn’t know the whole story or if he was being purposefully obtuse to get more information out of her. 

“Isn’t he the one who has control of the puppet of one of the men that created me? Sasori, right?” 

“He does have control of your fathe-” 

“Not my father. My father is a supermarket supervisor. My creators. That is what they are.” They were the ones that had made her but they hadn’t raised her or in any way attempted to make her anything but the world’s best clay puppet. She was meant to belong in an art museum until it was time for her to kill and then they would make her go back into her art museum shell. Her mother and father were the ones that had taught her that she was a person and that she was cared for and loved and deserved a childhood like any other little girl. 

“Yes, your creators. I apologize.” 

“It’s alright.” Hako said and bowed to her sensei before excusing herself and walking home. 

On her way home, she thought about her creators. She rarely did because they were of no interest to her. She couldn’t find it in herself to come up with any emotions about them and she figured that, that was the way they wanted. She knew about them as files on a government folder and nothing more. If they had any interests in life other than using art as weapons and taking over the world then she didn’t know and she didn’t care. Her creators could have been sworn enemies or married soulmates and it didn’t make a single damned difference to her. 

She arrived home to find that her parents were still out and looked at the calendar that was on the wall. Ah, it was their monthly date nights and that meant that they wouldn’t be home for a while. Perfect, Hako could work on her sewing without being bothered by anyone. Her sewing machine was on the noisier side and once she started working on her art, she didn’t stop. 

She made Mr. Rabbit change into one of the tuxedos that she made him so he would look extra cute. There wasn’t much point in getting him dressed when she was on missions because he was liable to get dirty and she couldn’t bear to see her creations get all soiled. Mr. Rabbit gathered up the rest of the puppet outfits Hako had made and began to distribute them to the rest of her pastel coloured plush like puppets. 

She hummed to herself as she worked on a new lace collar for a dress she had made. The dress was a deep red in contrast to the black dresses she favoured but she decided that it was about time to try and expand her sewing abilities to human sized clothing rather than saving her more complex designs for her puppets. The lace collar was still going to be black because as much as fashion was about what’s new, there was a reason why classic style was such a big hit. 

Mr. Rabbit tugged on her dress to show her that all of her puppets had gotten dressed and Hako looked up from her machine to admire how Ms. Penguin, Mr. Caterpillar, Ms. Owl, and the rest looked in their outfits. Hako had copied them down to the last detail from the trend section of the magazines that her Mom bought for her. Hako patted them all on their heads and reached for her magnifying monocle to help get the fine details down of the collar. Before she declared her outfit complete, she searched around in her plastic case full of loose charms that she used to make accessories or add extra details for her outfits and pulled out a cloud charm and threaded it onto the collar. There, now her dress was done and judging by the sound of the door opening downstairs, her parents were home. No doubt, more than a little tipsy from the wine and bringing home leftovers for her dinner because she and her Dad had the exact same tastes in food and as an only child, her Mom and Dad were constantly thinking of her and how to spoil her including ordering more food than they could eat at restaurants. 

She put on her new outfit, adjusted the cloud charm to make sure it was visible and impeccable, and went downstairs to greet her parents with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr @ firsttraintovictoriaville.tumblr.com for more random fashion based aesthetics and how Kuroi Hako's character design should win someone some prize somewhere.


End file.
